


Girls in the night

by orphan_account



Series: Fantasy AU Fuukasetsugetsu | Three houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demi-god Hilda Valentine Goneril, F/F, Multi, Prophet-demon Marianne von Edmund, The most violent thing is Hilda holding a knife, supernatural girlfriends protecting their human girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just three lesbians getting some food in the middle of the night.





	Girls in the night

Marianne raised her lantern just a little bit. At the very edge of the light, there was movement. She really hoped it wasn't Annette or Mercedes, seeing as both would throw their friends under the bus just to get a few brownie points. 

Bernadetta, arms wrapped around Marianne's ribs, made one of her inconceivable sounds, sounding displeased. Then, Hilda made the same displeased noise. 

"I'm going, just... give me a second, please." Marianne stood still for another second before continuing to walk towards the student kitchen. 

When the kitchen door came into view (and into arm's reach), Marianne opened it and waltzed in enough for her two girlfriends to fly to their own corners- Hilda to the butter and Bernadetta to the bread. The prophet herself had closed the door and put down the lantern in the window she decided to sit in, feeling a bit guilty for being unable to help. 

The demi-god and human quickly began making a few sandwiches out of the chopped-up baguette. Bernadetta held out a piece of bread and Hilda smeared butter on it. It continued undisturbed, mechanically, harmoniously, beautifully. The light from the moon and lantern contrasting the dark room somehow made the whole situation fit even more. 

A creak was heard and before Marianne knew it, she was standing in front of Bernadetta with her arms open, Hilda with a knife in her hands, in front of her. Into the light-or what little could reach- came Hubert, wings at the ready. 

"Oh, Hubert." Hilda sounded a bit relieved. "I thought you were Annette for a second." 

The mage looked at the sharp knife. "... are you pointing a knife at me?" 

"I thought you were Annette." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Hilda lowered the knife. "I _was _pointing a knife at you. Now, what are you doing here?" 

For a split second, it was as if Hubert had flinched, if he did anything. Marianne couldn't be sure, though. Instead of answering, Hubert only took five plates and began cooking something. 

Bernadetta picked up the lantern. "Let's just go before he decides to kill us." 

\- - - 

Marianne was huddled up to her two girlfriends in a big blanket. The three of them were in Bernadetta's room, staying clear of the storm Hilda made earlier during the day. ("Really, Hilda?" Ashe had asked). 

"Cuddling with you two is the best." Bernadetta was placed between Marianne and Hilda for safety reasons, totally not their worry of someone climbing into the room they were in at any second. "It feels safe." 

"Good thing it is safe," Hilda cooed, lightning bolts at her fingertips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Marianne is a good girlfriend and you cannot change my mind.


End file.
